Hichhikers guide to the Galaxy: Chapter 36
by M. B. Carver
Summary: The thirty six chapter of the hichhikers guide to the Galaxy.


Chapter 36

Author sat faced with the main controls panel of the heart of gold, drinking a small cup of tea as he gazed out to the darkness of space. His main concern at the moment was over the manner of hunger that had been becoming very problematic at the moment. He was eager for their arrival to the restaurant and be given the chance to quell his hunger with a meal of his choice.

Just then Ford walked into the control room and settled in the seat by Arthur.

"How much longer do we got to go?" He asked.

"Over several hundred light years left till we get there." Zaphods answered.

"So just about eight hours to go?"

"Aw, man." Ford groaned.

"I've been dying to go there again."

"I hear ya, Ford." Zaphod said.

"You've been to this restaurant before? Arthur asked.

Ford shook his head to him.

"Yeah, about a few times before." He said.

"They got the greatest food in the entire galaxy. You should try their prolog on Gali, it's unbelievable good."

At the mere thought of eating food of a non-earth creation, Author was of no mindset and was filled with hesitation. As he brought forth the cup once more to take a sip, his ears were met by a very excruciating sound to be heard by them. Cringing in such agony at the sound, Arthur buried his ears under the palms of his hands as he gazed out the front reinforced glass and was stunned for what he saw.

"What the dickens?!"

Outside the ship, the one remaining man was met with a group of snake like creatures white and blue in colour with heads that resembled that of fish zig zagging along their way past them. Author set down his tea and turned to Ford.

"Ford!" He said.

"Yes?" He asked turning to him.

"What in blazes are those."

Zaphod gazed up to window to lay eyes on the strange creatures.

"Oh, those are Dwevers." He said.

"Dwevers?" Author said.

The young Englishman pulled out his book of the hitch hikers guide to the Galaxy. Upon his opening of the book, he searched for whatever is said about Dwevers.

The hitchhikers guide to the Galaxy is of warning to any being to come across a Dwever. They are while not harmful to any in general, their constant communication to one another is like all Vogon poetry is an torcher to one's ears. It is said through centuries of studying that hearing the call of a Dwever for more than a minute causes ones ear to bleed so consistently. Some say it resembles that of when you drag a thin tassel fruit up against the outer metal of a ship's armour. It makes a high screeching with the squeals of high pitched taboo being squeezed to death. However to one's fortunate luck, they can only be found near the galigan centre of the Galaxy. For them to be found anywhere else would be the result of lack of food... Or they are probably running from a space snowstorm.

Author dropped the book and quickly covered his ears to the irritating screeching of the Dwevers.

"Must they make that insufferable sound?" He said looking back to Ford.

"Usually when they're frightened." Zaphod answered.

"Speaking of which does it feel cold in here?"

As Arthur withdrew his breath, it was visible to his sight. Slowly he began to feel the air around him feel the same as the deep freezing temperature of the arctic.

"It... Does." Aurthor said as he wrapped his arms around him as he tried to stay warm.

"How in the blazes did it get so cold?"

"I think I may know the answer to that." Zaphods voice said over the intercom.

"There's a space snow storm on the starborn bound."

From the outside of the ship, there was a massive white and blue dust clouds of snow and ice blistering toward them. As it passes over several Drwevers, the snake like creatures are turned to a solid ice as they drift along and are later engulfed by the storm.

"Space snowstorm?!" Arthur said as he severed ever so much.

"I didn't know...sssspace...had snow...storms."

"Well...,yyyyyyeah it...I...it does... Usually happens... When a planet...is... Destroyed."

Arthur turned to Ford feeling so dumbfounded at what he said.

"W...w..w w-hat?!" He said.

The hitchhiker's guide to the Galaxy warns all hitchhiker's of space snowstorms. They are commonly a rare occasion, for when planets are demolished, they are commonly reverted to small micro-bacterial organisms who's number is accounted as being beyond ten billion. When in contact with the coldness of space, the bacterial organisms are frozen upon contact forming into a snow storm. For one hitchhiker to come into contact with a space snowstorm would mean chances of survival would be minus one to eight hundred. Even when aboud the ship, the chances are only about one percent better. They say that the a space snowstorm temperature is far below minus six trillion degrees. In other words, you'll freeze to death in over ten seconds.

"Oh-h-h-h, jus...just...g-g-g-rea-at." Shuttered Arthur.

Suddenly, frost and ice began spreading from the right corner of the bridge. Ford and Author turned to the corner to witness of the frost and advanced across the walls and over the control panels.

"Oh no!" Ford gasped.

"We gotta get out of the storm's way fast!"

Rebelling against the cold he felt, Ford got up out of his seat and walked around to the main controls of the ship. However the frost and ice swept across the floor of the bridge. Only a few steps away from the main controls, Ford stept on the ice and slipped, falling hard upon his stomach. He slide over and hit up against the main controls. Arthur tried standing up of his chair but found that he could not move. He gazed down to his feet to see that they were covered over by ice.

"Oh, bloody hell!" He said as he tried to move.

The cold grew ever so colder as far outside the ship, the snow storm swept fastly toward the ship. On the outside, the ice and frost grew across the ship, making it's way up to the other side.

Ford tried to stand back up on the ice covered floor. His feet each time slipped from under him.

"Computer!" He said, gazing up to the controls

"Hi." The voice said.

"Jump to Hyperspace!"

The ship turned counter clockwise away from the storm as it closed upon the ship. Arthur and Ford gazed out the window as it changed to the view to the darkness of space. By every minute, the air grew significantly colder to the point that the were feeling the frostbite upon their covered skins. Slowly the engines powered up just before the storm had fully engulfed them.


End file.
